Harry Potter Wizard's Collection
mały|301x301px|Harry Potter Wizard's Collection Harry Potter Wizard's Collection — kolekcja gadżetów związanych ze światem Harry'ego Pottera. Zawiera ona 31 płyt, w tym płytę z informacjami dotyczącymi horkruksów; mapę Hogwartu i jego okolic, jak również wiele innych przedmiotów związanych ze światem magii. Oficjalna kolekcja HARRY POTTER WIZARD'S COLLECTION # Limitowana i numerowana kolekcja 31 płyt # Filmy zawarte w kolekcji (wersje: Blu-ray, DVD i Ultrafiolet): * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część 1 * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: cześć 2 3. Specjalne dodatki Wszystkie wcześniejsze płyty specjalne oraz 8-częściowy dokument Budowanie świata Harry'ego Pottera, Historia i Budowanie świata Harry'ego Pottera oraz Dorastanie. Mapa Hogwartu, grafiki koncepcyjne, katalogi rekwizytów i plakatów wszystko zostało zaprojektowane przez grafików z filmów, są one dostępne wyłącznie w tym zestawie. Pudełko na prezenty premium ma wymiary: 32.4 cm x 26.8 cm x 28.6 cm i waży około: 8.6 kg. Płyty Rok 1 - Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny mały|Rok 1- Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową i rozszerzoną wersję filmu na Blu-ray # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Funkcje specjalne na DVD # Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 1: Magia się rozpoczyna na Blu-ray Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 1: Magia się rozpoczyna W tej części znajdują się rzadkie nagrania, wspomnienia aktorów i obsady filmowej dotyczące wyborów, przełomowych momentów oraz wczesnych decyzji, które wpłynęły na wszystkie filmy. Są tutaj również wspomniane poszukiwania, prowadzone przez producenta Davida Heymana i reżysera Chrisa Columbusa,na odtwórców roli Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger, a także pierwsze spotkanie Daniela Radcliffe'a, Ruperta Grinta i Emmy Watson. Są ukazane także sceny, gdzie „wyobraźnia i wiedza praktyczna łączą się ze sobą, aby stworzyć obraz tak magiczny, jak to tylko możliwe”. Rok 2 - Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic mały|Rok 2 - Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową i rozszerzoną wersję filmu na Blu-ray # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Funkcje specjalne na DVD # Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 2: Bohaterowie na Blu-ray Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 2: Bohaterowie Ta część skupia się głównie na obsadzie filmowej. Zostaje tam ukazane jak aktorzy ożywiają postacie z Harry'ego Pottera wcielając się w nie i poznając je. Zostały także przedstawione jakie części książek J.K Rowling pomogły Danielowi Raddcliffe'owi, Rupertowi Grintowi, Emmie Watson i innym gwiazdą sprawić, by ich role przeskoczyły ze stron na ekran. Zobaczyć można również próbne sceny z udziałem Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood) i Jessie Cave (Lavender Brown) pracujące z ustalonymi gwiazdami. Została wyjawiona tajemnica, dlaczego tak wielu brytyjskich aktorów chciało być częścią magicznego świata Harry'ego Pottera i którzy stali się mentorami dla młodych gwiazd. Rok 3 - Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu mały|Rok 3 - Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową i rozszerzoną wersję filmu na Blu-ray # Wersje kinową na DVD # Funkcje specjalne na DVD # Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 3: Stworzenia na Blu-ray Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 3: Stworzenia „Szybuj na grzbiecie Hardodzioba. Walcz z rogogonem węgierskim. Prześledź drogę transformacji Voldemorta od stworzenia przypominającego niemowlę do Czarnego Pana”. Ten materiał filmowy umożliwia poznanie stworzeń ze świata Harry'ego Pottera. Pozwala na nowo spojrzeć na nową grupę czarodziejów - artystów, którzy stworzyli potwory i inne cuda. Roam the Creatures Shop - to tam aktorzy zamieniali się w bestie lub początkowe szkice przemieniały się w animatroniczne stworzenia. Tym razem to Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint i Emma Watson dzielą się historiami o graniu przeciwko nim wszystkim, od małych stworzonych komputerowo chochlików kornwalijskich aż do czterotonowego mechanicznego pająka. Rok 4 - Harry Potter i Czara Ognia mały|Rok 4 - Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową wersję filmu na Blu-ray # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Funkcje specjalne na DVD # Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 4: Dźwięki i muzyka na Blu-ray Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 4: Dźwięki i muzyka „Czy potrafisz wyobrazić sobie Bal Bożonarodzeniowy bez walca Pottera? Quidditcha bez świstów latania? Albo jakikolwiek film o Harrym Potterze bez Hedwig's Theme?”. W tym filmie są ukazane wywiady i przebłyski zza kulis od kompozytorów, specjalistów od dźwięków i innych, którzy sprawili, że filmy o Harrym Potterze są miłe zarówno dla oczu, jak i uszu. W części 4 zawarte są ciekawostki o tym, jak specjalnie stworzone motywy muzyczne identyfikują się z poszczególnymi postaciami i miejscami. Ukazane zostały momenty, jak artyści dźwiękowi używają nietypowych technik, aby powielić codzienne dźwięki. Rok 5 - Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa mały|Rok 5 - Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową wersję filmu na Blu-ray # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Funkcje specjalne na DVD # Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 5: Ewolucja i dodatkowe funkcje specjalne na Blu-ray Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 5: Ewolucja „Podczas gdy 8 filmów o Harrym Potterze śledzi jego podróż od niewinnego ucznia do bezinteresownego bohatera, seria przechodzi transformację.”. W tej części poznać możemy każdy ekscytujący moment tej 10-letniej przygody. O wszystkim informują nas 4 reżyserzy oraz kluczowi członkowie ekipy i obsady filmowej, w tym Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint i Emma Watson, którzy badają, w jaki sposób twórcza wizja filmów ewoluowała, aby zachować spójność z książkami J.K. Rowling. Zostało ukazane jak zmieniała się architektura zamku Hogwart, jak rósł krajobraz czarodziejskiego świata, jak zmieniali się dojrzewający aktorzy wraz ze swoimi postaciami. Rok 6 - Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi mały|Rok 6 - Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową wersję filmu na Blu-ray # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 6: Magiczne efekty i dodatkowe funkcje specjalne na Blu-ray Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 6: Magiczne efekty „W świecie Harry'ego Pottera, portrety ożywają, mikstury zmieniają kolor, istnieje możliwość cofania czasu, gracze Quidditcha szybują w przestrzeni, są ataki smoków, a magia jest po prostu wszędzie.” W tej części ukazane zostały tajemne sekrety filmowania, które stworzyły magiczne chwile we wszystkich filmach o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Poznać można fascynujące spostrzeżenia, wywiady i oglądanie tego, co się dzieje, pozwala przeżyć triumf technicznych czarodziejów, którzy wyczarowali wzbudzającą podziw alternatywną rzeczywistość. Są także zawarte momenty humorystyczne, jak ten, gdy Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint i Emma Watson pokonują ruchome schody. Ukazane jest również jak ogromny zbiornik wody zamienia się w głębiny jeziora na Turniej Trójmagiczny. W filmie został także ukazany moment, który został w całości sfilmowany przy użyciu obrazów wygenerowanych komputerowo. Pokazano jak bluescreen i greenscreen przekształcają się w wysokie konstrukcje i niekończące się krajobrazy. Rok 7 - Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci - część 1 mały|Rok 7 - Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci cz. 1 Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową wersję w maksymalnym trybie filmu na Blu-ray. # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Nigdy wcześniej nie widziane : Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 7: Historia # Wersja 3D filmu na Blu-ray Dodatkowe funkcje specjalne obejmują: * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część 1: Za Magią * Harry Potter: W drodze • Powrót Zakonu * Scabior i Greyback • Pożegnanie Zgredka * Wygląd Billa Weasleya * Rodzina Weasleyów * Stan Zła * Nowi osobnicy * Jedna książka, dwa filmy * Sklep z magicznymi rekwizytorami * Siedmiu Harrych * Na murawie z Rupertem, Tomem, Oliverem i Jamesem * Zawody w bieganiu Dana, Ruperta i Emmy * Dolina Godryka / Bitwa Harry'ego i Nagini * Zamarznięte jezioro • Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część 2: Zapowiedź * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część 1: Za ścieżką dźwiękową * Usunięte sceny * Czarodziejski świat Harry'ego Pottera promocyjny zwiastun * Zwiastuny kinowe Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 7: Historia Na przestrzeni dziesięciu lat, scenarzysta, Steve Kloves pracował niestrudzenie z J.K. Rowling, aby rozwinąć jej książki w filmy. Od samego początku Kloves musiał decydować, co należy zachować, co zmienić, a co usunąć, pozostając wiernym wizji Rowling, początkowo nie znając nawet zakończenia serii. W tej części zostały ukazane historie, które kryją się za ich opowieściami. Poznaj historie, które kryją się za opowieściami, gdy siadają razem w intymnej, swobodnej rozmowie. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci - część 2 mały|Rok 7 - Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci cz.2 Zawiera 4 płyty: # Kinową wersję w maksymalnym trybie filmu na Blu-ray. # Kinową wersję filmu na DVD # Nigdy wcześniej nie wydane : Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 8: Dorastanie # Wersja 3D filmu na Blu-ray Dodatkowe funkcje specjalne: * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część 2: Za Magią * Rozmowa z J.K. Rowling i Danielem Radcliffem (wersja rozszerzona) * Ostatnie nastawienie Hogwartu (wersja rozszerzona) * Kobiety z Harry'ego Pottera * Gobliny z Gringotta, Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie * Pocałunek Rona i Hermiony * Harry Potter- makijaż bitewny Neville'a * Charakteryzacja Gringotta * Śmierć Harry'ego: Konfrontacja na dziedzińcu * Magia za filmami: Tajemnice lotu, ekskluzywne materiały z Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci część 2, londyńska premiera * Miłosne życie Rona Weasleya * Weasleyowie: Spojrzenie wstecz na ulubioną rodzinę Harry'ego Pottera * Dumbledore i Harry: Spojrzenie wstecz * Ulubione kwestie z obsadą Harry'ego Pottera * Ulubione rekwizyty i kostiumy z obsadą Harry'ego Pottera * Jazda wzdłuż pasa pamięci * Znalezienie Luny: spełnienie marzenia * Hołd dla Zgredka: Ukochany Elf Domowy * Specjalne Przesłanie dla fanów Harry'ego Pottera * Obsada Harry'ego Pottera mówi „Do widzenia” Tworzenie świata Harry'ego Pottera część 8: Dorastanie W tym materiale filmowym zostało ukazane jak gwiazdy dorastają wraz z rozwojem serii. Zostały także pokazane stare jak i nowe wywiady oraz nagrania zza kulis. Na sam koniec została przedstawiona emocjonalna mowa skierowana do obsady i ekipy przez Daniela Radcliffe'a. Harry Potter Wizard's Collection: Płyta bonusowa mały|Harry Potter Wizard's Collection - płyta bonusowa Kiedy Harry opuścił Hogwart - wersja rozszerzona Szczera i pełna emocji opowieść o ostatnich dniach na planie. 50 najlepszych momentów Harry'ego Pottera - wersja ostateczna Członkowie obsady dzielą się swoimi wspomnieniami na i poza kadrem, a także swoimi ulubionymi momentami z filmów. Projektowanie świata Harry'ego Pottera W tej części zostało ukazane, jak scenograf Stuart Craig i jego zespół przenieśli wyobrażenia J.K. Rowling na ekran oraz jak projekt rozwijał się w ciągu ośmiu filmów. Ujawnione sekrety - Quidditch Tutaj zostały ujawnione wszelkie sekrety dotyczące quidditcha. Ujawnione sekrety - Hagrid Odkryte zostały sztuczki kamer, aby stworzyć postać, która ma być 2 razy wyższa i 3 razy większa od przeciętnego człowieka. Potterowie, których nigdy nie spotkałeś W tej części zostają ukazani dublerzy Daniela, Ruperta i Emmy, którzy demonstrują w jaki sposób zrównoważyli ciężką pracę kaskaderów z ciągłym naśladowaniem aktorów, których grali, dzielą się także swoimi ulubionymi chwilami. Katalogi artefaktów Ta 48-stronicowa książka została stworzona przez MinaLima Design: Eduardo Lima, Miraphora Mina i Lauren Wakefield, byli oni grafikami w filmach o Harrym Potterze. Wypełnili ją swoimi ulubionymi rekwizytami z filmów. Ten katalog można znaleźć jedynie w tej kolekcji. Harry Potter Wizard's Collection - katalog artefaktów.jpg Harry Potter Wizard's Collection - strona katalogu.jpg Harry Potter Wizard's Collection - strona katalogu 2.jpg Kolekcja etykiet Ta, 32-stronicowa, kolekcja etykiet z filmów została zaprojektowana wyłącznie dla tej kolekcji przez MinaLima Design. Książka zawiera etykiety mikstur, fiolek z pamięcią, Miodowego Królestwa i Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Certyfikat autentyczności mały|Certyfikat autentyczności Ten certyfikat został zaprojektowany przez MinaLima Design i zainspirowany biletem pociągu Hogwart Expres widocznym w filmach. Każda kolekcja zawiera unikatowo numerowany certyfikat ramowy. Certyfikat ma około 20 cm x 25 cm. Plan zamku Hogwart mały|lewo|Plan Hogwartu Wydrukowany na nierozrywalnym papierze szczegółowy plan zamku Hogwart z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci ma wymiary około 56 cm x 91 cm. Zawiera wstawki ze zdjęciami oraz wstawki konkretnych miejsc wewnątrz i wokół zamku. Szkice Stuarta Craiga Kolekcja zawiera serię szkiców koncepcyjnych 5 "x 7" od Stuarta Craiga - scenografa Harry'ego Pottera. Każdy wydruk ma jego podpis. Szkic_Craig'a_1.jpg Szkic_Craig'a_2.jpg Mapa zamku i okolic Hogwartu mały|Mapa Hogwartu Stworzona specjalnie do tej kolekcji pełna kolorów mapa, wydrukowana na tkaninie i nadaje się do oprawy. Stworzona przez MinaLima Design mapa została zilustrowana przez Miraphorę Mina, a także lokalizacje filmowe, takie jak zamek Hogwart, czarne jezioro, chatka Hagrida, Zakazany Las, boisko do quidditcha, Hogsmeade i wiele innych. Reprodukcja Medalionu Salazara Slytherina mały|lewo|Medalion Salazara Slytherina- Miraphora Mina Oryginalny rekwizyt został zaprojektowany do filmu przez Miraphorę Minę, a ta replika została stworzona wyłącznie do tej kolekcji przez Noble Collection. Galeria Filmów Plik:Harry Potter Wizard's Collection Howarts Map|Mapa Hogwartu Plik:Harry Potter Wizard's Collection The cast reveal the Harry Potter Wizard's Collection|Obsada przedstawia Harry Potter Wizard's Collection Zobacz także Przegląd kolekcji przez Anime Box na YouTube Kategoria:Świat realny en:Harry Potter Wizard's Collection fr:Harry Potter, le coffret ultime